German Patent Publication No. DE 2 532 132 A1 discloses a spray nozzle for the cooling oil supply of pistons in reciprocating-piston internal combustion engines, which spray nozzle is fixed to a spray nozzle holder or is integrally arranged therewith, wherein the pistons comprise a cooling-oil feed borehole arranged in the axial direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,643 B1 discloses an internal combustion engine with a cylinder block and a cylinder liner in which a reciprocating piston is arranged. The bottom side of the piston is cooled via a spraying tube with a spray nozzle, wherein the spraying tube is fixed to the cylinder block and rests by way of a bracket on the cylinder liner.
A piston cooling device is known from WO 2013/121 105 A1, which comprises at least one spraying tube with a spray nozzle which is directed at the bottom side of the piston. The spraying tube is fixed to the cylinder liner and is supplied via a connecting channel arrangement. The connecting channel arrangement comprises a connecting channel formed into the cylinder liner.
EP 1 070 836 A2 discloses an apparatus for cooling the piston of an internal combustion engine, wherein cooling oil is sprayed against the bottom side of the piston by oil spray nozzles connected to feed channels. The feed channels are arranged in the cylinder.
A further cooling system for a motor block of an internal combustion engine is known from GB 2 498 782 A. The cooling system comprises a piston cooling device with spray nozzles which are connected to feed channels, wherein the feed channels are formed into the cylinder block.
Pistons of a highly loaded internal combustion engines are cooled by means of motor oil which is sprayed by a spray nozzles into the oil feed channel of the piston. The oil thus reaches the cooling chamber of the piston. The piston spray nozzles are fixed to a main oil channel or an oil supply channel of the piston cooling device depending on the motor size, which requires a relatively long guidance of the tube up to the position of the oil feed into the piston. These long tubes of the piston spray nozzles are mostly additionally supported, so that the retention rate in the oil feed channel is not reduced by vibrations or other imprecise items. Furthermore, the installation is highly restricted for the piston injection nozzles by the connecting rod and the counterweights of the crankshaft. It may thus easily occur during service work on the crankshaft, the connecting rod or the piston that the spray tubes of spray nozzles are bent. As a result, the cooling oil no longer reaches the oil feed channel of the piston, resulting in damage to the piston.